Montaña rusa
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Son pequeñas viñetas inspiradas en una actividad que se enfoca en narrar algo a partir de canciones. (No se incluye la letra de ellas)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, me encontré por ahí en algunos fanfics de Iron man, esto que es como una especie de reto de pequeños drabbles con temáticas de canciones XD Y dije, anda, a ver qué sale.

Hay un par de reglas que se deben seguir.

—Elegir el personaje, la pareja o el fandom: Ranma, por supuesto.

—Pon tu reproductor de música en modo aleatorio

—Por cada canción que toque, escribe un drabble inspirado en ella relacionado con el tema escogido. Sólo tienes el tiempo de lo que dure la canción. No planear de antemano, empiezas cuando la canción de inicio y nada de repetir después. Cuando la canción termine, se termina de escribir

—Redactar diez drabbles con esto y luego publicarlo.

Antes de que comiencen a leer, tengo que advertir que no pude cumplir la regla de la duración de escritura… ni la cantidad de palabras… ni la no repetición de la canción :D pero en todo lo demás… ok, vale, vale, tampoco pude respetar la secuencia aleatoria u_u Sin embargo, los llevo escribiendo durante el transcurso del día de ayer y no quería dejarlos guardados en mi compu.

También debo avisar que en estos drabbles encontrarás universo alterno, bastante OOC, humor negro, insinuaciones de contenido lemón y alguna que otra idea muy descabellada. Si no son de tu agrado las cuestiones anteriores, te invito a tomar tus precauciones.

Por cierto, cuando terminen de leer las historias, les agradecería que pudiesen pasar por mi perfil, tengo una petición que hacerles…n_n

Tenía intenciones de poner todos los drabbles juntos, pero pienso que están mejor separados. Los iré colocando a lo largo del día n_n Son entre diez y doce, porque, por supuesto, tampoco he respetado la regla de la cantidad de drabbles... u_u soy un caso.

Ahora sí, a leer. No los entretengo más.

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Montaña rusa**

**o-o-o**

**I**

**Tú de qué vas, Franco de Vita**

Ranma estaba sentado en la duela de su habitación, de piernas cruzadas y masajeándose los dedos de uno de sus pies. Un suspiro de satisfacción salió de sus labios pero, aún así, no lograba olvidarse de la razón por la cual era la décima vez del día en la que sus dedos parecían sentirse atraídos por la pared, las patas de una mesa o los bordes de una cama.

—¡Maldita sea! —Masculló, gesticulando una mueca de dolor al tocar uno de sus dedos más lesionados —¿Desde cuándo me volví tan torpe? —Su estómago protestó junto a él con un sonoro gruñido, después de horas de no probar bocado, pero el pelinegro tenía otra idea al respecto— ¡Claro! Es porque no he comido bien estos días—. Viniendo a su mente todas las veces en que Akane se aprovechaba de su estado para comerse su sagrada porción de pepinillos…

—¿Decías algo, Ranma? —Peguntó ella, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del baño. El joven trató de retirar sus manos del pie, pero ya lo habían descubierto— ¿Te lastimaste? —Señaló su extremidad.

—Eh… no… no —Soltó una risita nerviosa de culpa—. Creo que me ha dado un calambre, eso es todo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, no es nada —Remarcó, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Ya vas a salir?

—Oh, espera un momento. Ya casi—. Acto seguido, la puerta volvió a cerrarse, para abrirse unos segundos después.

—¿Y bien?—. La muchacha salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de si, recargándose en ella y bajando la mirada al ver que él había comenzado de inmediato su recorrido visual de forma ascendente.

"Te robas mis pantuflas" Se repitió Ranma al verle los pies hinchados y la necesidad de utilizar unas sandalias más grandes de las que tenía.

"Te robas mi comida" Su mirada azul subió por las piernas desnudas de la joven y se detuvo en los bordes de un pequeñísimo short color blanco que sobresalía de la camisa que portaba la chica.

"Y ahora te adueñas de mis camisas" Terminó por alzar la vista y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de su esposa, quien formó una letra "t" con sus brazos para que viera lo holgada y cómoda que le sentaba la prenda. Su ropa normal le iba quedando cada vez más apretada, y esa noche había llegado a la conclusión de que ya no podría utilizar más su pijama.

Y fue ahí cuando Ranma decidió cederle una de sus camisas Chinas. A ella le llegaba como una bata corta, y en la parte del torso le sobraba aún bastante tela, mas era cuestión de semanas para que ese espacio fuera ocupado.

—Creo que te sienta mejor que a mí—. Sonrió divertido.

**o-o-o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Montaña rusa**

**o-o-o**

**II**

**Otra como tú, Eros Ramazzotti**

—¿Quieres tu helado de limón, chocolate o de fresa? —. Indagó Ranma, transformado en su versión femenina.

—Humm… De fresa está bien—. Se decidió, luego de pensarlo por un momento.

—De acuerdo… helado de fresa —Repitió para no olvidarse del pedido— Espérame aquí—. A lo que ella accedió. Estuvieron recorriendo la feria durante un par de horas y ya sólo deseaba sentarse en algún lado y disfrutar de un último postre antes de volver a casa. Además, su prometido no la engañaba, seguramente iba a tratar vanamente de alcanzar una mejor puntuación pegándole al juego de los topos.

La feria quedaba a un par de cuadras del Dojo Tendo, y como esa noche era el último día que estaría, no querían desaprovechar la oportunidad de asistir. Había juegos mecánicos, venta de comida de todo tipo, museo de lo extraño, casa del terror y hasta un trío de gitanos buscando leer la mano de quien se dejara.

Y es justamente a unos pasos del negocio de una de ellos que Akane se encontraba.

—¡Ah, la inocencia del primer gran amor! —Esbozó la mujer, quien debía andar en su cuarta década y utilizaba una falda larga y amplia, así como una blusa de color brillante y una pañoleta en la cabeza, cubriendo parte de su negra cabellera—. Veo que esa persona será el más lindo de tus recuerdos del pasado.

La artemarcialista, quien no había notado su presencia, se impresionó un tanto con su aparición intempestiva, y otro poco al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Un… recuerdo?—. Sus manos se cruzaron automáticamente, presas de un frío escalofrío, mientras que la mirada soñadora que le había dejado su prometido se iba tornando más seria con cada segundo—. ¿Usted cómo es capaz de saber eso?

—Puedo ver el hilo del destino —La gitana alzó una mano e hizo el ademán de estar sosteniendo su propio hilo invisible con la otra mano—. El de ustedes está tan lejano, que se pierde en el horizonte. No hay por qué temer, ya llegará la persona indicada para ti. Por una módica cantidad, estaría dispuesta a buscar en tus líneas quien es.

Akane seguía meditando la desagradable noticia, buscando cualquier indicio de falla… y la encontró. De pronto se quitó el velo ensombrecido de su rostro y buscó recuperar un poco de su anterior buen humor.

—Creo que está en un error —Afirmó, esperanzada en que su teoría fuera correcta—. Sé que luce como una chica, sin embargo, no es su verdadera forma… quiero decir…

—Jovencita —Interrumpió la mayor, con un timbre lamentoso y un rostro acongojado—. El amor verdadero y el destino van más allá de la forma física y, por lo que me doy cuenta, ya has descubierto eso con él, ¿no es así?

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo; para su buena fortuna, Ranma volvía con los helados.

—¿Pasa algo, Akane? —Inquirió, mientras le extendía la mano con el helado. Ella lo tomó mecánicamente, abriendo los labios al tratar de explicarle lo sucedido, mas no se atrevió.

—Entren conmigo, allí podremos platicar con más tranquilidad—. Ofreció la adivina.

Por fuera, su negocio se reducía a la vista de una carpa color marrón, con un par de farolas a cada uno de los lados de la abertura que suponía la puerta, y un letrero con su nombre. Por dentro, faltaba tiempo para admirar cada objeto misterioso que colgaba de las paredes o del techo.

En el centro del reducido espacio, la adivina tenía una mesa cuadrada repleta de antiguos símbolos pintados en la madera. En polos opuestos a esta, dos sillas de aspecto rústico, siendo la gitana y Akane quienes tomaran asiento; Ranma se quedó parado junto a su prometida.

—Le dije a la joven que el hilo del destino no los une a ustedes.

—¿Cómo puede saber eso? —Indagó el chico de la trenza, tirando su helado intacto en un canasto cercano. El antojo había desaparecido por completo. Akane le pasó el suyo, incapaz de comer tampoco, y lo lanzó junto con el de él—. Nadie puede verlo… Debe ser una fantasía romántica para enamorados.

—Yo tengo el don de verlo.

—Es imposible —Amagó Ranma, apuñando las manos, aún gomosas por el dulce de los helados—. Hemos pasado por tanto…

—¿Acaso voy a morir?—. Akane, quien estuvo meditando las razones de por qué no terminaban juntos, vio esa como la más acorde, si es que la adivina tenía razón. Estuvieron tantas veces en peligro, que era una opción muy certera que en alguna ocasión no lo consiguieran.

—No, eres una chica saludable y tendrás una larga vida—. Deshecho su teoría, con un tono sereno que a ambos jóvenes les pareció sincero.

—Entonces, ¿yo soy el que muere, no es así?—. Ranma, como pocas veces, entendió la pregunta de su prometida, y si no era ella quien moría, él podía verse claramente dando su vida por la de Akane.

—Escuchen, nadie va a morir —La mujer mayor puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, exaltada por las impresiones mortuorias que tenían esos dos—. No tiene por qué ser algo trágico. Así es el destino, chicos, y sólo muy pocas personas se han salvado del suyo.

—Pues no me importa cómo, seremos uno de ellos y nada lo impedirá, ni siquiera la ruleta del destino—. Gruñó molesto; asustado hasta los huesos por dentro. Debía ser mentira. La casualidad ya se la había puesto demasiadas veces en el camino… Akane no podía ser un "entretanto" No lo era.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, Ranma —La chica de cabellos azulados sugirió, bastante incómoda con toda la situación, levantándose de su asiento y señalando a la adivina con un dedo—. Y usted… debería hacer algo mejor que pasarse el tiempo asustando a las personas.

—Tal vez los asusto, pero no les miento —Se incorporó también, sin perder la tranquilidad— Si ustedes quieren luchar contra corriente, es su decisión—. Finalizó.

Ambos jóvenes se marcharon de ahí con la férrea idea de mantenerse juntos.

Dentro de la carpa, la adivina seguía fascinada por haber visto un hilo con una conexión tan fuerte como la de esos dos.

Luego se reprendió a si misma. Tenía que dejar de quitarse esa mala costumbre de hacerles bromas a los chicos enamorados.

**o-o-o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Montaña rusa**

**o-o-o**

**III**

**$160 million Chinese man, Ocean´s eleven**

Ranma estrelló su puño en el saco de boxeo que tenía frente a él, muy molesto. Fueron tantos, y tan agresivos los golpes, que el grueso cuero terminó por romperse y la arena salió en una cascada gris.

—¡Esa Nabiki! —Refunfuñó. Por su mente, una infinidad de ideas sobre cómo deshacerse de ella se reprodujeron; sádicas, accidentales o minuciosamente orquestadas. Todas con el fin de parar el radar que la mediana de los Tendo tenía sobre Akane y él—. Un día de estos nos la va a pagar ¡Lo juro!

—Deja eso para después —Akane, a su lado, perdió las intenciones de abogar por su hermana—. Ahora lo importante es encontrar la manera de recuperar esas fotos… y ya tengo un plan perfecto para hacerlo.

— — —

Esa noche, Ranma esperó a que Nabiki saliera de su habitación para tomar un baño. Cuando comprobó que ella no regresaría en un buen tiempo, salió de su escondite y utilizó un trozo de alambre para abrir la puerta cerrada con seguro; aquello no era impedimento para él, quien terminó por conseguir su objetivo sin mayor contratiempo.

Ya en el interior, el artemarcialista removió cielo, mar y tierra, aunque siempre tratando de volver a poner todo en el exacto lugar en el que estaba.

La misión se salió un poco del horario previsto, y sólo casi veinte minutos después, encontró la cámara fotográfica. Aquello le devolvió la ilusión al alma. ¡Nadie más vería sus fotos con Akane! Se quebró la cabeza buscando la manera de encender el aparato y hallar la manera de averiguar si esa cámara era la que tenía dichas imágenes, no obstante, al final lo consiguió. Allí estaban él y Akane, besándose con la confianza suficiente para pasarse las manos por la espalda ¡Moriría de vergüenza antes de que sus padres se enteraran de esto!

—Hora de salir de aquí—. Se dijo, después de que tardara otro poco en encontrar la abertura donde se hallaba la memoria. Sintió un fuerte deseo por destruirla en ese mismo instante con su mano; ya había causado bastantes problemas.

En ello meditaba, cuando la perilla de la puerta crujió al ser girada, seguida del chirrido de la madera al irse abriendo, lo cual le dejó a Ranma apenas el tiempo suficiente para guardarse la memoria al bolsillo y echarse un clavado bajo la cama de la chica.

Decir que maldecía su suerte, era poco.

Desde que entró a su habitación, Nabiki dio un recorrido visual y se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Durante todo el día no había dejado de sopesar la posibilidad de que su hermana y su prometido intentaran recuperar su tranquilidad, mas no creyó que se atrevieran a llevarlo a cabo.

Si creían que se saldrían con la suya, estaban muy equivocados. Nadie entraba al cuarto de Nabiki Tendo sin permiso y vivía para contarlo.

Con mucho cuidado, tomó su video cámara y apretó el botón para encenderla. Si conseguía grabar al chico en su pieza, porque estaba completamente segura que él debía ser el espía, después podría sacar mucho provecho si no quería que lo delatara como un ladrón pervertido… ¡Y prometido de su hermana!

—Ahh… el baño estuvo delicioso… Pero aún tengo mucho calor… creo que voy a quitarme la ropa, a fin de cuentas, estoy sola en mi habitación—. Mintió en voz alta, esperando que el chico de la trenza saliera de su escondite. La cámara en sus manos estaba lista para grabar, y enfocando justo en dirección a la cama.

Ranma apretó los dientes y su cara enrojeció por la vergüenza. No podía quedarse allí. Aunque fuera un plan de Akane, si se enteraba que vio desnuda a su hermana, lo mataba… bueno, primero le daba la paliza de su vida y luego lo mataba.

—¡Oh, Ranma, para! ¡Eres un bruto! ¡Me haces cosquillas! —Se oyó de repente.

Nabiki, quien tenía su vista concentrada en obtener la evidencia del espionaje, no logró calmar la inquietud de voltear a la pared que compartía con su hermana.

Luego de aquella exclamación, se escuchó un leve golpe, como si alguien se hubiera recargado toscamente en la pared, el cual confirmó con un: "Adoro cuando te pones así de intenso" que su hermana menor recitó en un tono más bajó. En aquel instante, se olvidó de su espía y su objetivo de evidenciarle. Dejó la grabadora sobre su buró y tomó un vaso de vidrio que le ayudaría a mejorar la calidad acústica del sonido que provenía del otro cuarto.

—En el cuello, por favor, en el cuello… ¡ahhh!… ¡sí, sí, ahí!—. Con la oreja pegada al vaso, la muchacha de cabello castaño no daba crédito, aunque aquello empezaba a ponerse extraño… sólo estaba escuchando a Julieta, pero… ¿y Romeo?

"¡¿Estás cayendo en un truco tan viejo?!"

Un bufido de molestia salió de ella, castigándose por ser tan descuidada. Al momento de darse vuelta, Ranma ya se encontraba parado en el marco de su ventana, sólo esperando a que ella volteara para sonreírle por su travesura, agitando la mano en la que sostenía la memoria antes de saltar con rumbo al tejado.

**o-o-o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Montaña rusa**

**o-o-o**

**IV**

**Desde que llegaste, Reyli**

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace miles de años, los seres humanos ignoraban por completo lo que era contemplar el ocaso y el amanecer.

La noche, acompañada siempre de la luna, terminaba abruptamente a cierta hora, mientras que el sol emergía y desaparecía en un instante también.

El príncipe de la luna vivía tranquilo en su palacio. Le tocaba velar por los sueños de todos los habitantes de la tierra y eso le llenaba de sumo orgullo. Era halagado por los humanos, ya que se inspiraban en su hogar para componer las más bellas melodías, las cuales, podía escuchar cuando algún fiel enamorado se desvelaba para llevar su cantar al ser amado. Sin embargo, su inmenso castillo construido de cristal y diamantes, no aliviaba su infinita soledad.

Su mundo siempre estaba tranquilo, y había momentos en los que se asfixiaba con tanto silencio. Añoraba con ver a los humanos haciendo algo más que dormir plácidamente para levantarse de sus camas revitalizados al aparecer el día, gracias a su extraña y diametralmente opuesta compañera, la princesa del sol.

Ella era caprichosa como ninguna otra. Gustaba de esparcir la flameante energía del sol para que todo ser vivo pudiera lleva a cabo sus actividades diarias con gran entusiasmo. Minutos antes de que el príncipe de la luna apareciera, ella se divertía recogiendo los remanentes de energía que no fueron utilizados, y era por esta traviesa causa, que el joven ya no conseguía admirar el dinamismo humano; no se le podía juzgar por llamarlos "flojos" de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado, la princesa de fuego era una guerrera ávida que nunca descansaba. Le encantaba ver a los humanos conviviendo, trabajando y jugando. Los admiraba, ya que a pesar del escaso brío con el que contaban, en comparación a ella, realizaban actividades que más de alguna que otra vez la dejaban boquiabierta. No obstante, no siempre era divertido. En ocasiones, la energía de dos o más humanos chocaba y provocaba un caos. Cada cabeza era un mundo, y poder escuchar millones de voces en su mente no era nada agradable que digamos.

Tal vez eso fue lo que provocó que sintiera curiosidad por conocer al protector que emergía cuando ella caía en un profundo letargo.

Su amistad con las nubes les daba ciertos privilegios. Ellas bañaban la ciudad y los humanos buscaban un refugio para no mojarse. Aquello le traía a la princesa un poco de paz, sabiendo que no era nada, en relación a lo que aquel desconocido príncipe disfrutaba. En cambio, a él le gustaba platicar con las nubes de cómo era el "otro lado" esa chica. Toda luz, toda energía y vivacidad. Una verdadera leyenda, narrada en incontable cantidad de veces por sus amigas.

La curiosidad se apoderó tanto de ellos, que cuando los dioses del universo les ofrecieron un trato, no dudaron en aceptar.

Los dioses tomaron un poco del tiempo de cada uno, haciendo un extraño y poderoso conjuro para que ambos príncipes tuvieran una etapa de transición en la que lograran encontrarse, al menos durante unos minutos, bautizados como el atardecer y amanecer.

Como todo cambio, probar la rutina del otro conmocionó la tranquilidad para una y se volvió un caos para el otro durante algún tiempo, sin embargo, luego de adaptarse un poco, la princesa descubrió la tranquilidad que el príncipe le ofrecía, mientras que él pudo sentir la energía implacable de ella y logró, por fin, su anhelada interacción con los humanos; por primera vez, se concibió parte de algo.

**o-o-o**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Montaña rusa**

**o-o-o**

**V**

**Sweet child of mine, Guns N´Roses**

—¡Demonios! ¡Así jamás podré hacerla!—. Rabió el muchacho, parado desde mucho tiempo atrás frente al espejo. Su mano vendada le impedía hacerse su característica trenza, por lo cual, su cabello largo y ondulado caía sobre sus hombros

—Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres—. Ofreció Akane, notando las horas que el artemarcialista llevaba intentándolo.

—La última vez que lo intentaste, creí que me había crecido una palmera en la cabeza—. Señaló con un tono de burla… Se habría estirado un ojo y sacado la lengua para acentuar más la broma, pero una mano la traía vendada y con la otra sujetaba un peine.

—Tenía dos segundos de tiempo antes de que te volviera a crecer el cabello —Se defendió—. Ibas a quedarte calvo.

—¿Y cuando ya no caía sobre mí la maldición de los bigotes?

—Seguía nerviosa.

Ranma se observó en el espejo, meditando la situación.

—No desaproveches tu oportunidad, Tendo—. La señaló con el peine, antes de salir de ahí para buscar dónde sentarse.

Era mejor que Akane empezara a practicar desde ahora… sólo por si llegaban a tener una hija. Nunca se sabe.

**o-o-o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Montaña rusa**

**o-o-o**

**VI**

**Vuela conmigo, Erik Rubín**

Los ojos azules de Ranma se clavaron en los suyos, en su piel erizada por los nervios y su corazón latiendo estrepitosamente por la mezcla de nervios y la pasión; el resto de la familia había desaparecido para ellos.

Los padres de ambas familias decidieron que él y su hermana debían casarse; hasta su hermana Kasumi se encargó de mencionar en varias oportunidades la linda pareja que hacían. Sin embargo, el amor los había flechado a ellos y no podían ni querían hacer nada al respecto, sólo vivir su amor sin secretos ni mentiras. Ella no iba a engañarla a sus espaldas, aunque le costara el repudio de su familia, lucharía de frente si era necesario, con el pleno conocimiento de que su hermana no lo miraba como su pareja potencial, sino como un negocio más.

El mayor de los negocios.

"La fuerza y la astucia económica" Era lo que Soun y Genma veían en Ranma y Nabiki. La pareja ideal que haría renacer el Dojo Tendo de entre las cenizas.

Pero Ranma, y la hija menor de Soun, Akane, tenían otros planes.

**o-o-o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Montaña rusa**

**o-o-o**

**VII**

**Bad to the bone, ****George Thorogood**

—Tú hija está realmente preciosa —Una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos grises y bonita figura, que se hallaba haciendo fila en el supermercado, le comentó a Ranma, señalando a la pequeña de cuatro años y medio que traía sentada en la parte delantera del carrito de mandado—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Eh… Miz-Mitzuki—. Respondió el joven, bastante nervioso e incómodo con la casi invasión de su espacio personal.

—¡Papá!—. La niña vestida con zapatitos deportivos, overol azul y camiseta blanca, entornó sus grandes ojos azules e infló los cachetes en clara señal de disgusto con su padre, por revelar tan sagrada información, sin embargo, aquello llegó al límite cuando la mujer comenzó a jugar con sus coletas de espeso cabello oscuro.

—Podría arriesgarme contigo si fabricas niños tan lindos como ella—. Le insinuó con zalamería, guiñándole un ojo y sin dejar de incordiar a la pequeña.

—N-no… no creo que haga falta—. Ranma dio un paso atrás, chocando con el estante que servía de separador entre una caja registradora y otra.

—Pá ¿puedes bajarme? Olvidé las patatas fritas—. Pidió la pequeña, a lo que su padre accedió de inmediato.

—No te vayas muy lejos—. Dijo él.

—Están en la caja de enseguida—. Sonrió la menor, sabiendo que no la perdería de vista.

—No tenemos que ir tan rápido si no quieres, guapo —Señaló la castaña, quien, con habilidad de un pulpo bien entrenado, se las ingenió para acercarse otro poco y colocar una mano en el pecho del artemarcialista. Quien ya no tenía idea de hacia dónde moverse. Estaba atascado entre carritos, estantes y las demás personas haciendo fila—. Apuesto a que sabes llevar a una chica a donde quieras…

—¡Papá! —Mitzuki se coló por la fila muy emocionada, ignorando por completo a la extraña mujer que estaba muy cerca de "su" padre—. ¡He traído bolsas de papitas para mí y mis hermanitos.

Los dos adultos voltearon abajo y vieron cómo la pequeña abrazaba con fervor unas trece bolsas de frituras al menos.

La mujer miró a Ranma, buscando una explicación.

—Partos múltiples… y complicados—. El muchacho le informó con total seriedad, a lo que ella no dudó en salir huyendo despavorida de ahí, dejando hasta el carrito de su mandado en el olvido; no se encontraba preparada para tener tantos niños… Ni para unirse a un tipo que de seguro ni siquiera se sabía los nombres de sus quinientos hijos.

Una vez que la mujer desapareció, el ojiazul se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hija.

—Pequeña Pinocho —Le reclamó, tocándole la nariz con un dedo— Tú no tienes tantos hermanos… a decir verdad, no tienes ningún hermanito—. Reprobó la acción, negando con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, pá —Sonrió con orgullo mientras seguía abrazando con fuerzas todas las bolsas—. No tenemos que tirarlas. Yo puedo comerlas.

**o-o-o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Montaña rusa**

**o-o-o**

**VIII**

**Hasta el límite, Myriam Montemayor**

—¡Ranma, por favor, espera!—. El pelinegro no se detuvo a responderle o mirarla, pero eso no impidió que la joven lo siguiera, hasta que este terminó ocultándose tras el frondoso tronco de un manzano.

—¡Déjame en paz, quieres!—. Rezongó sentado sobre una raíz salida, plenamente consciente de que ella estaba a un lado.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué has salido del salón tan de repente?—Akane ignoró su petición y tomó asiento en el pasto, observando horrorizada cómo de la mano del chico escurría hacia su brazo un delgado hilo de sangre; sus dedos apretaban con fuerza el tallo y los pétalos de una rosa apenas visible—. ¡Te estás lastimando!

La muchacha comprendió de inmediato y trató en vano de alcanzar la mano de él para abrirla y retirarle la flor, pero Ranma no tardó en esquivarla en un rápido movimiento que dejó su brazo lejos del alcance de ella.

—No me pasa nada —Atajó, luchando por reprimir el deseo de correrla de ahí. No podía verla—. Vuelve al salón o miss Hinako te va a reprender por salir sin permiso.

—Es… eso es algo sin importancia ahora mismo… Si es por lo que dijo Kuno cuando detuvo la clase para entrar a darme ese ramo de rosas y hacer otra de sus románticas declaraciones, puedes olvidarlo. No me interesan ni sus rosas ni absolutamente nada que venga de él—. Se esforzó por sonar realmente convincente.

—… Soy un idiota, sabes —Maldijo en voz baja, ladeando la cabeza y esquivando la mirada preocupada de su prometida—. Mi madre dijo que debería tener algún pequeño detalle contigo, pero ni siquiera me he dado el tiempo de quitarle las espinas.

—Tal vez no un idiota, pero si un completo bobo—. Puntualizó la chica, hurgando en el bolsillo de su uniforme, hasta que encontró un pañuelo blanco.

Esta vez, el pelinegro no esquivó el contacto cuando ella tomó su mano herida. Permitió que los pétalos apretujados cayeran y la línea de sangre se intensificara. Con mucho cuidado, Akane despegó una pequeña y espigada espina clavada en la palma y el tallo resbaló al pasto también.

—Ouch—. Su cara se contrajo del dolor y se quejó gravemente, a pesar del alivio que sintió al sentirla envolviendo su mano.

—El ramo de rosas era muy lindo, mas no tiene valor si lo único que le ha costado es decidir si pagar con tarjeta de crédito o efectivo.

Ranma quedó absorto en el vendaje de su mano, sin decirle una palabra; sus labios descubriendo una tímida sonrisa.

Ella supo que había matado unos cuantos demonios en la cabeza del chico… y seguiría matando más.

**o-o-o**


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Montaña rusa**

**o-o-o**

**IX**

**Me gustas, Joan Sebastian.**

_PD: Este es lo que se podría considerar un fic lime._

—No, otra vez no—. Susurró para ella. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, mientras una suave y romántica melodía sonaba de fondo.

Levantó los párpados y no se equivocó. De nueva cuenta, se hallaba sentada en el borde de la cama de su habitación, sin embargo, muchas cosas estaban cambiadas. Había algunas velas rojas encendidas por todo su cuarto, cautivando el espacio con una iluminación muy tenue y un delicioso aroma que desprendía pasión. Además, sobre sus sábanas blancas, se esparcía un corazón enorme de pétalos de rosas.

En eso, alguien tocó despacio la puerta, a lo que Akane reaccionó mecánicamente. Sólo entonces advirtió que su pijama no era tal, se había convertido en una cortísima bata de tirantes en color durazno; las piernas desnudas sin calzado alguno y, a juzgar por la marca de sus pezones a través de la fina tela, tampoco traía sostén.

—Akane, soy yo, Ranma.

—Ese es el problema —Se mordió el labio al acercarse a la puerta. Por alguna razón, no estaba sintiendo ningún tipo de pudor porque la vieran vestida de esa forma—. Sé quién eres… y qué es lo que quieres.

—Necesitaba verte —Expresó seductoramente cuando por fin la puerta se abrió para él—. Llevo días en vela pensando cómo decirte que ya no logro estar sin ti.

Akane ahora si se sonrojó al notarse devorada por los ojos hambrientos del chico, pero ella tampoco se quedaba atrás.

Ranma estaba vestido con un pantalón azul y su inseparable camisa China. Él era el mismo de siempre, y a la vez, tenía algo diferente que lograba hacer palpitar su corazón con mayor intensidad. No sabía si era la confianza excesiva que mostraba, la parte del torso moreno y trabajado que dos botones abiertos le dejaban admirar, o su mirada azul, destellando deseo por ella.

—N-no… no puedes seguir apareciéndote así —Balbuceó la muchacha, vuelta a la realidad después de estar analizando a su prometido—. No e-es correcto.

—Estoy aquí por ti y sólo por ti —Enfatizó él, extendiendo los brazos en señal de confianza—. ¿Por qué no admites que tú también me deseas?

En un movimiento inusitado, el pelinegro la tomó con cuidado de los brazos y la guió al interior, hasta recargarla en una de las paredes de la habitación.

—Vamos, Akane, ¿debemos seguir haciendo más grande esta tensión que nos está consumiendo? —Ronroneó, depositando algunos besos en su cuello y su hombro desnudo, al haber corrido del lugar el diminuto tirante—. Sabes que te amo con todo mi ser. Es hora que derrumbes tus prejuicios; déjame sentirte y amarte.

—¡N-no… Ba-basta! —Lo empujó, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban por la presencia del artemarcialista y por un miedo innato de caer ante la fantasía que le proponía—. Por favor, vete. No estoy lista aún.

—Lo estás —Ranma sonrió, abrazándola por detrás, muy amorosamente. La felicidad por estar en contacto con su prometida no menguaba con nada—. Quizás no físicamente, pero esto no es más que un sueño, Akane. Me encuentro aquí porque tú así lo quieres… Soy tu espejismo… soy tu deseo.

—Entonces, quiero que desaparezcas y vuelvas… dentro de muchos años —La artemarcialista no se cohibió al chasquear los dedos, esperando que su mandato se concediera. Apretujó los ojos por unos segundos, no obstante, jamás dejó de sentir los brazos del moreno abrazándola—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Es fantástico, ¿no? —Musitó con el mismo tono conquistador del que estaba siendo poseedor. Sus labios succionaron un lóbulo de la oreja femenina y su alegría se incrementó cuando ella ladeó un poco la cabeza para dejar más expuesta la zona. Estaba cediendo por fin—. Alguien dentro de ti no puede cumplir tu orden.

—¿Tan pervertida resulté que ni siquiera logro visualizar al verdadero Ranma? —Admitió, aceptando que tenía mucho qué ver en la presencia del varón—. ¿Al que se convertiría en piedra antes de decir una palabra de lo que tú has dicho?

—Yo soy una parte de él. La parte que te desea y que se muere por hacerte el amor ¿Y, sabes por qué? —Preguntó en el mismo tono calmo y seguro—. No soy más que una parte de tu subconsciente tratando de convencerte a ti misma de que eres una mujer enamorada y que es normal expresar tus inquietudes. Es tu fantasía. No tienes por qué limitarte.

—¿Qué va a pensar si un día se entera que te "usé"—. Dio la vuelta, quedando frente a su mítica visión.

—Te aseguraría que desde hace mucho hay una Akane apareciendo en todos sus sueños… y confía en mí, no creo que le disguste en lo más mínimo saber que también me tienes presente en los tuyos.

Por un momento dudó si reírse o molestarse, optando por reír al final. Ranma tenía razón, si estaba ahí era porque ella había imaginado absolutamente todo desde un principio. Llevaba semanas pensando en cómo sería entrar en una etapa más íntima con su prometido, así que al menos en su sueño, no iba a reprimirse más.

El joven de cabellera negra se aferró al cuerpo femenino y sus labios ardientes de prendaron de los de ella tan pronto como vio el signo de aceptación en su mirada. Ambos se encaminaron hasta la cama, donde los pétalos revolotearon en el aire al caer ellos, en medio de risas, besos y caricias.

Fue lo que Akane siempre había deseado: las palabras precisas, el toque perfecto de sus manos masculinas palpando cada sitio prohibido, la oportunidad de escucharlo jadear al entrar en su cuerpo y el cúmulo de sensaciones que desató en su ser al sentirlo disfrutando, sin dejar de lado su propia excitación, liberada por fin.

**o-o-o**


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Montaña rusa**

**o-o-o**

**X**

**The phantom of the opera, Sarah Brightman**

Él no iba a permitir que alguien me hiciera daño de nuevo. Rabió su torpe pedido entre balbuceos de odio, desespero y locura; podía comprenderlo, un vínculo muy fuerte se había desatado con mayor intensidad desde lo sucedido en Jusenkyo.

Nunca enfrenté antes en mi vida una batalla con Shampoo donde reconociera tan abiertamente que lo hacía por él… y jamás lo miré tan afectado por ver mis heridas de batalla.

Algo oscuro se desató en el atolondrado chico que fue siempre. En su mirada sólo había sed de venganza y unas ganas apabullantes por hacer justicia con sus propias manos, Y sé que lo haría, si no fuera porque su código moral se lo impedía… es por eso que recurría a mí.

Su objetivo era entrenarme, y con ello, lograr que pudiera tomar la revancha entre mis manos.

Yo sería el arma de lucha y la voz de su venganza… Él sería el ángel sobre mi hombro, el fantasma detrás de mis logros.

Nunca estuve tan más convencida de aceptar un trato.

**o-o-o**


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Montaña rusa**

**o-o-o**

**XI**

**Never an absolution, Titanic**

—Ya te lo dije, no puedo irme. No aún —Clamó el hombre de cabello blanco y mirada cansada—. No quiero dejarla sola. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo torpe que es?

La joven, de piel mortalmente blanca y mirada oscura y penetrante que se hallaba a su lado, lo observó con ternura. Ranma se estremeció con el contacto cuando ella tomó su mano en un gesto delicado, pero no era suficiente, ni aliviaba su dolor, sabiendo que estaba a punto de dejar a Akane para siempre.

—Es inevitable, Ranma —Respondió, serena y sin más armas que su tacto y su semblante compasivo—. Tu tiempo aquí se ha terminado… ven conmigo.

—Haz una excepción… por favor—. Siguió insistiendo.

Ambos miraban a través del cristal de la habitación en aquel modesto hospital. Dentro del cuarto, el cuerpo físico de Ranma se hallaba postrado en una camilla, luchando con todo su ser por mantenerse con vida y ante todo pronóstico. Los médicos estaban sorprendidos con su tesón, mas no esperaban que soportara mucho tiempo. Akane, quien también había perdido el color de su cabello y ganado algunas arrugas en su rostro, vigilaba cualquier señal de movimiento en el hombre dormido.

—Has tenido una larga vida —Concilió la joven muerte; la encargada de los casos más difíciles, y este, sin duda alguna lo era—. Nada es eterno, Ranma, ni siquiera los seres como nosotros. Es hora de que descanses, y dejes libres a aquellos que están sufriendo por tu agonía, que se está prolongando más de lo necesario.

—¿Crees que puedo descansar, sabiendo que ella vivirá infeliz sus últimos días por mi culpa? ¿Qué vivirá imputándose por todo lo que jamás dijimos e hicimos? —

—Llevas una infinidad de años a su lado. Sabes lo fuerte que ella es; y es aún más fuerte de lo que tú piensas.

—Tú no sabes nada—. Ahogó su voz ronca en lágrimas reprimidas, luchando por contener las ganas de hincarse ante la imagen femenina que le acompañaba.

—Yo lo sé todo —La mítica entidad explicó—. No es la primera vez que uno pierde al otro, y siempre se han mantenido con la esperanza de volver a reunirse.

—¿Vo… volver?

Muerte asintió mientras tocaba la frente de Ranma con la fría palma de su mano cetrina.

Él cerró los ojos, dejando que decenas de imágenes vinieran a su mente; supo que eran Akane y él porque distinguía sus esencias y esa penetrante mirada al verla. Sus formas físicas eran diferentes en pelo, color de piel, del sexo opuesto o compartiendo el mismo. Y a pesar de ello, siempre eran ellos, siempre era el mismo amor, el mismo deseo.

Muerte retiró su mano y las imágenes cesaron de golpe.

—No tengo qué explicártelo, ¿cierto?

—¿Volveremos a encontrarnos?

—Depende de ustedes que vuelvan a hacerlo —Sonrió la joven, ofreciéndole su mano.

Por supuesto que lo harían. Sólo esperaba, que la próxima vez, se conocieran con algo de ropa encima.

**o-o-o**


	12. Chapter 12

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Montaña rusa**

**o-o-o**

**XII**

**Tequila (Sin letra), The Champs**

—Tía, por favor, tiene qué ir a hablar con Akane —Pidió Kasumi, con Nabiki a su lado colaborando por la misma petición—. Ha estado muy extraña desde la mañana y cuando fue a la cocina por algo de comer, olía bastante a alcohol. Creo que está bebiendo en su cuarto. Algo debió suceder que la está afectando demasiado.

—¿Akane y Ranma pelearon?—. Se interesó la mujer mayor, quien había salido un par de días de viaje y necesitaba ponerse al corriente de todo lo sucedido.

—No —Nabiki interfirió, ya que ella era la que tenía un mayor acercamiento a los chicos—. Aunque noté que Akane se comportaba un poco… hemm… diferente, cuando Ranma estaba en el comedor.

—Está bien, iré a platicar con ella—. Como futura esposa de su hijo, en verdad le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle, por lo que no tardó en dirigirse a la habitación de la afectada.

Al entrar en ella, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la joven no estaba bien.

Sus mejillas lucían rojas, lo cual adjudicó a las tres cuartas partes del líquido que faltaba en la botella de sake que se hallaba tirada en el piso.

Akane volteó a verla, y en cuanto enfocó los ojos y vio quien era, se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Después quiso agarrar las cobijas para taparse, pero estaba sentada encima de ellas, así que no lo consiguió.

—¡No, tía, por favor, no puedo verla!—. Exclamó la muchacha, sentada al ras de la cabecera de su cama.

—¿Qué sucede, Akane? —La madre de Ranma hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de la menor y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama—. ¿Quieres decirme que ha pasado para que estés así?

—No… N-no se preocupe —Negó con las manos, aguadas, como si fueran de trapo—. Voy a estar bien… hic… voy a estar bien… quizás su hijo no me perdone, pero voy a estar bien. Lo superaré.

—Ranma tiene un corazón muy noble en el fondo y te quiere. Dudo que pueda llegar a enojarse en serio contigo.

—¿Usted cree?

—Por supuesto.

—No sé cómo pasó —La peliazul recargó su cabeza en la tabla de la cabecera, incapaz de mantener el peso de esta— Yo sólo… dejé que sucediera… Había aparecido en mi cuarto tantas noches y yo lo había rechazado. Se lo juro —Abandonó su sitio seguro en el cobijo de la pared y se acercó a su tía. Dos palmas de distancia las separaban ahora—… Hasta anoche.

—¿Quieres decir que… sucedió algo entre ustedes? —Nodoka Saotome tuvo que reprimir sus emociones para no asustar a la pobre chica, pero en su interior una hilera de fuegos artificiales estallaba de emoción. Claro, todavía debía cerciorarse de que Ranma se hubiera comportado a la altura

—Su hijo, que era mi subconsciente a través de la imagen de su hijo, me dijo que estaba bien; ahora ya no estoy segura. No sé cómo me atreví —Su mirada estaba clavada en las sábanas, quizás esperando encontrar algún pétalo por ahí… mas luego volvió a fijarse en su tía, al recordar algo de suma importancia—. ¿Puedo ser acusada por perversión de prometidos?

La madre del chico trataba de no perderse con la conversación, pero la prometida de su hijo se la estaba poniendo difícil.

Una imagen mental de Akane emborrachando a Ranma para aprovecharse de él, pasó por su mente. Desechándola poco después… ella no se atrevería… ¿O sí?

—Aquí lo importante es que tú hayas estado de acuerdo.

—Ohhh, sí que lo estuve —Suspiró como colegiala enamorada, luego se acordó que pesaba una probable demanda por abuso en su contra y su cara ensombreció de nuevo— Yo lo creé, sabe— Admitió, tocando con un dedo su cabeza— Incluso cuando parecían acciones salidas de él, en realidad era yo diciéndole a mi subconsciente que pusiera esas ideas en la cabeza de él para que me las dijera… No podría ser escritora. Estaba tan pesimamente fuera de carácter. Él no podría haber… no, no, no.

—¿Qué fue lo que creaste? —Inquirió, de lo poco que logró rescatar del monólogo de su hija postiza.

—Lo soñé —Reveló por fin— Nunca había fantaseado algo así. Perdí la virginidad cerebral y ahora he estado teniendo recuerdos de eso toooda la mañana. Creo que tengo un canal porno en mi cabeza —Observó a su tía con sus ojos de perrito regañado—. ¿Es malo eso?

Nodoka tuvo que aplicarse y recordar aquellas clases de relajación que tuvo en el Tibet para no descolocar su cara frente a la chica. Debía resistir, al menos hasta que estuviera fuera de su difusa vista. Respiró hondo y planeó qué decir.

—Lo primero que debes saber, es que es algo normal en jóvenes como tú y cómo él.

—Síp, el pícaro de su hijo también me lo dijo —Sonrió la menor, volviendo a señalarse la cabeza—. No sé si pueda perdonarme lo que le hice hacer… y decir… y el final. La confesión final.

—¿Comenzaron a discutir?—. Nodoka tiró su pregunta por sacar algo, estaba segura que había muchas reacciones en ella, pero ninguna era coraje.

—Me reveló… hic… qué él ya había… tenido sus experiencias—. Bajó la voz, para que "nadie" más la escuchara.

—Recuerda que sólo fue un sueño, Akane, nada de lo que haya sucedido allí, es verdad —Le recalcó la madre, previniendo una matanza por infidelidad en la vida real a causa de un alucine.

—No se preocupe, yo tengo todo bajo control. No soy celosa. No lo soy —Negó con la cabeza—. Así que le pregunté quién había sido la primera persona en su vida.

—¿Alguna de sus amigas?—. Aquello le parecía obvio, la muchacha tenía problemas de confianza con respecto a las otras, sin darse cuenta de que ella era la única para su hijo.

—N-no… No.

Okay, que fuera un sueño daba demasiadas vertientes, y con todo lo que una afrenta a la masculinidad de su retoño representaba, podía suceder que fuera "un"

Mente abierta, se repitió. No quería pronunciar "amigo"

—¿Entonces… fue…?

No terminó la oración porque la chica se adelantó a responder.

Si conocer la respuesta alivió sus sospechas o destruyó la imagen de su hijo, es un misterio. Akane nunca supo qué fue lo que habló con ella, sólo recordaría para la posteridad la perfecta cara de poker de su tía.

La joven embriagada echó un suspiro cansino y confesó.

—Perdió su virginidad con un oso de peluche.

**o-o-o**


End file.
